


Пол — это лава

by cicada



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, mention of canon relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Альтернативное продолжение второго сезона. После того, как Вольфганга спасли, он вынужден прятаться с Уиллом в одной квартире. Изоляция сводит с ума обоих, но когда они начинают говорить о своем прошлом, и Вольфганг вспоминает о том, чего не успел попробовать в детстве, события принимают неожиданный поворот.





	Пол — это лава

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Floor Is Lava](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280186) by [cmorgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana). 



> Бета: команда WTF Sense8 2018

В раковине стояла гора грязных тарелок, а поверх нее, угрожая рухнуть в любой момент, балансировала сковорода. Никто не мыл посуду, пока в доме находилось что-нибудь более-менее подходящее для размещения еды, и каждый в душе надеялся, что первым с отсутствием выбора столкнется не он.

Вольфганг смотрел на сковороду немигающим взглядом, словно пытался силой воли заставить ее упасть, хотя его мысли были далеко отсюда. С досадой и злостью он понимал, что медленно сходит с ума от того, что заперт в этой крошечной квартире. В памяти то и дело всплывали тигры из зоопарка. Теперь-то Вольфганг знал, чем бы занялись тигры, если бы когда-нибудь вырвались из клетки: они бы отправились пить пиво в грязном прокуренном пабе, танцевать до упаду и искать своих лучших друзей. А еще теперь Вольфганг как никогда хорошо понимал ответ матери. Будь он на месте тигра, то после танцев, нескольких кружек пива и долгой беседы с Феликсом он бы сразу вернулся назад, в эту ненавистную квартиру. Риск покидать ее надолго был неоправданно высоким даже для него.

— Пора принимать блокаторы, — громко объявил Уилл, заходя в тесную кухню с бутылкой в руке. В его голосе не было веселья — слишком много ужасного произошло с ними в последнее время, — и все же он выглядел менее отягощенным обстоятельствами, чем чувствовал себя Вольфганг.

— Добавь к ним пару обезболивающих.

Можно было бы достать их самому, но Уилл стоял как раз возле шкафа, да и глупо казалось прикрываться каменной маской. Вольфганг уже пытался закрыться от кластера, но после пыток, через которые они прошли вместе, после того, как остальные на себе испытали его боль, а затем вину за причинение этой боли своими ошибками — после всего этого он отказывался прятаться. Эти люди знали, что он не тот невозмутимый и несгибаемый человек, каким хотел казаться для остального мира. Они знали о нем все, видели те его стороны, которые Вольфганг не показывал даже Феликсу.

— Еще болит? — Уилл подошел ближе. В отличие от полностью одетого Вольфганга он был босым, в легких спортивных штанах и серой майке.

— В основном судороги, порвано несколько мышц. Ничего серьезного, но я бы не отказался притупить боль. Торчать здесь — само по себе пытка, — признался Вольфганг, забирая из руки Уилла таблетки. Он проглотил их не запивая, но когда Уилл протянул бутылку холодного пива, где-то пару секунд он просто смотрел на нее вожделеющим взглядом, который обычно предназначался для Калы, а затем выпил почти половину одним махом. Из-за невозможности покидать квартиру по желанию пиво в эти дни стало роскошью, имеющей свойство быстро заканчиваться, как, впрочем, и все хорошее.

— Я говорил с Номи. Она пробует изменить наши цифровые данные или типа того, чтобы сделать всем новые документы. В ОБО до сих пор не знают, где мы, но Баг, похоже, нашел много интересного об их организации. Аманита и Кала пока думают, как можно использовать эту информацию нам на пользу.

Вольфганг кивнул и вяло улыбнулся, но внутри еле сдерживался, чтобы не спросить о Кале. Все сильно рисковали и много потеряли, чтобы спасти его, хотя легче было бы дать ему встретить свою боль и умереть, и казалось эгоистичным ребячеством говорить именно о Кале просто потому, что Вольфганг любил ее больше, чем остальных. Хотя как можно любить кого-то больше или меньше, когда вы все делите сознание и чувства? Вольфганг определенно любил ее по-другому, но, возможно, ему просто нравилось представлять себя принцем на белом коне.

— С Калой все в порядке, не волнуйся, — сказал Уилл, и на долю секунды Вольфганг возненавидел его проницательность. Они приняли блокираторы, так что Уилл не мог прочитать его, но к этому времени они уже слишком хорошо друг друга знали.

Совладав с раздражением, Вольфганг благодарно кивнул и жестом предложил Уиллу продолжить. Тот улыбнулся и опустил глаза, как застенчивый школьник. Про себя Вольфганг помолился безымянному божеству, чтобы никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не выглядеть так же.

— У Райли тоже все хорошо. Она у Лито. Подозреваю, им с Дани очень весело, — он сделал паузу и усмехнулся своим мыслям. — А Кафеус учится боевому искусству у Сун.

Ни с кем из них Вольфганг не говорил сам — предпочитал не знать лишнего на тот случай, если блокаторы дадут сбой. Прошло мало времени, страх и боль еще не утихли, так что все общение ограничивалось одним звонком Уилла в день с телефона, который дала Номи, заверив, что никто, даже Баг, не сможет его отследить. Вольфганг тоже мог позвонить или написать, но не хотел. Не по такому контакту он тосковал.

— Я скучаю по ним.

Вольфганг нахмурился, поняв, что произнес это вслух, но быстро расслабился. Это же Уилл. Между ними нет секретов, и наверняка ему также больно.

— Я тоже, — ответил Уилл. — Можно завтра задержать прием блокаторов на несколько минут, просто проверить всех, — предложил он с вялой надеждой, но Вольфганг помотал головой. ОБО рассчитывают как раз на такую ошибку, ждут, что сенсейты не вынесут тяжести изоляции, невозможности слышать друг друга, видеть, говорить, прикасаться и рано или поздно свяжутся. Это была одна из многих причин, почему кластер решил разделиться на пары: по одному они бы точно сдались. К тому же физически соприкасаться сейчас казалось не менее важным, чем говорить, даже для тех из них, кто не привык к тактильному контакту. Они еще не знали причину, но на общем фоне всего, о чем они до сих пор не знали, пристрастие к обнимашкам казалось не самым злободневным вопросом.

Не выпуская бутылку, Вольфганг встал и указал Уиллу на гостиную, в которую с маленького балкона в комнату поступало чуть больше дневного света. В последнее время его тянуло к свету, хотя раньше он всегда предпочитал темноту. Наверное, эта тяга принадлежала кому-то другому и примешалась к его чувствам, или его разум пытался таким образом избавиться от воспоминаний о днях, проведенных в плену ОБО.

Он присел на низкий стол, где стоял старый телевизор, а Уилл опустился на край раздвижной кровати, не заправленной с утра.

— Я рад, что ты здесь. Ты мог бы выбрать Райли, защищать ее, но выбрал меня, — сказал Вольфганг. В его словах не было вопроса «почему», так что он не ждал ответа, но, если честно, ему с первого дня было любопытно.

— С Лито и Эрнандо Райли в безопасности, а вот ты, когда мы тебя нашли, был в глубокой заднице, — Уилл поднял руку, останавливая возражения Вольфганга. — Да, ты можешь о себе позаботиться, но тогда ты едва мог стоять. А ты — это часть нас, часть меня, часть моей души, или какое там дерьмо нам скармливал Джонас. Выбор был между мной и Сун, и мы знали, что Кафеусу с ней будет комфортнее, так что…

— Твоя война была в прошлом году, Уилл, и ты чуть не сдох на ней. Теперь хочешь повоевать на моей? — непонимающе спросил Вольфганг. Он не привык к такому. В его жизни был Феликс, прикрывавший с детства и готовый за него умереть, но в их случае это была скорее взаимопомощь. С Уиллом все сводилось к тому, что тот просто защищал всех остальных.

— Сейчас ни один из нас не воюет. Остальные пытаются придумать план, а мы просто прячемся. Но мне нравится твоя компания. По крайней мере, пока ты не начинаешь петь в душе в три утра, — со смешком ответил Уилл, допивая остатки пива на дне. Вольфганг тоже усмехнулся. Душ помогал ему прочистить голову, выбросить мысли, на которых нельзя было задерживаться, а песня просто выскочила в памяти из ниоткуда, напомнив о двух важных для всего кластера моментах, и с тех пор он часто напевал «And I say hey, hey, hey...», раздражая и Уилла, и самого себя, но не в силах заткнуться.

— Знаешь, по чему я скучаю больше всего? — риторически спросил Вольфганг, поставив пустую бутылку возле телевизора. — По сексу и злости.

Уилл поднял брови, и Вольфганг пояснил:

— Злость, ну... для меня это самое знакомое чувство. Она подпитывала меня с детства . Я научился использовать ее и преобразовать, но сейчас в живых осталось не так уж много людей, способных по-настоящему меня задеть.

— Твоя семья заслужила место в аду, — отрезал Уилл. Вольфганг пожал плечами. Они заслужили, и он не жалел о сделанном ни секунды, но все же был уверен, что нормальные люди не убивают своих родных.

— В случае с ними я даже не уверен, что дело в злости. Сложно объяснить, не пуская тебя в голову.

Это было правдой: он не представлял, как выразить словами свои ощущения. Наверное, только Феликс, переживший то же самое, по-настоящему мог понять, что чувствовал Вольфганг и что потерял. Его сознание было заблокировано от Уилла, и Вольфганг не знал, как провести его туда вербально.

— Но злиться приятно. Злость подталкивает к действию.

— А секс?

— Да ладно, не говори, что сам не скучаешь по внезапной дрожи возбуждения, когда один из нас решает перепихнуться. — Они оба улыбнулись. — Ты даже не возражал против посетителей во время секса, — добавил Вольфганг.

— То есть в основном ты скучаешь по оргиям сенсейтов?

— Вообще-то, нет. Я скучаю по приливам желания, которое исходит не от меня. По ощущению электричества в венах, пока я занят чем-то другим. Один из нас всегда с кем-нибудь трахается или по крайней мере думает об этом.

Уилл кивнул, поджав губы.

— Понимаю. С Лито всегда казалось, будто ты на порно канале: непрерывный гул секса в теле.

— Точно. От вас с Райли такого не дождешься, — Вольфганг и потряс пустую бутылку в надежде найти на дне еще глоток. — Зато теперь у меня есть время петь под душем.

— Нет, умоляю, дрочи, сколько хочешь, только не пой, — рассмеялся Уилл, получив в ответ бесстыжую ухмылку. Можно подумать, Вольфганг и так не дрочил по два раза в день только из-за близкого соседства с другим человеком. Впрочем он не собирался сообщать об этом Уиллу. Окунуться сознанием в оргию на другом конце света и всерьез думать о том, чтобы трахнуться с другом — разные вещи. Наверняка существовало какое-то правило, запрещающее такие мысли. Феликс был единственным настоящим другом, частью семьи и последним человеком, с которым Вольфганг рассматривал секс, а вторая половина его жизни была забита случайными связями, людьми, чьи имена и лица он забывал на следующий день. Но теперь его семья выросла, любовь стала более безусловной, и Вольфганг начал сомневался в том, насколько уместны его сексуальные позывы.

Когда он вынырнул из размышлений, Уилл смотрел на него с тревогой.

— Ты что-то говорил? Я…

— На секунду я всерьез подумал, что ОБО влезли в твою голову.

Напряжение и растерянность не сходили с лица Уилла, поэтому Вольфганг заставил себя пересечь комнату и обнять его.

— Нет, нет. Прости. Вспомнил о Феликсе и... — он запнулся, но ему и не нужно было продолжать. Уилл лучше многих понимал, каково это — бросать дорогого тебе человека, скрывать от него правду и оставлять в неведении, только чтобы защитить. Он потерял так отца. Вольфганг будет просто иногда скучать по Феликсу и надеяться, что никто за это время не причинит ему вреда.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь из детства, — неожиданно попросил Уилл, отстранившись. — Я видел много твоих воспоминаний о Феликсе, но ни в одном из них вы не играли вместе.

— Потому что мы не играли, — Вольфганг тряхнул головой и отвернулся. — Когда мы встретились, то были для этого уже слишком взрослыми.

— Вы были детьми, — возразил Уилл, очевидно сравнивая со своими воспоминаниями о детстве. Вольфганг хмыкнул.

— Не в нашем мире. Сначала мы смотрели фильмы, спорили на то, кто украдет больше конфет до конца дня. Потом — кто украдет больше пива. Подозреваю, твое детство отличалось от нашего, — сказал он, заметив шок на лице Уилла. Но правда была в том, что Вольфганг не променял бы свое прошлое на другое, даже если бы мог. Конечно, это был ад, — отец превратил их детство в ад, и шрамы никогда не заживут, особенно те, которых не видно, — но благодаря Феликсу Вольфганг жил на полную катушку. Он нашел брата и делал вместе с ним такое, на что никогда не решился бы с кем-то другим. Если бы не те дни и не Феликс, сейчас Вольфганга, возможно, не было бы в живых.

— Я в этом возрасте играл с друзьями и гонял на велосипеде, — сказал Уилл, словно оправдываясь. — Ладно, а если взять еще раньше? Какие у тебя были игрушки?

— Ключи, — ответил Вольфганг и рассмеялся, но не язвительно, а искренне. — Помню, мне часто давали ключи и замки. В пять я уже мог вскрывать двери.

Он говорил это чуть ли не с гордостью, и на мгновение в памяти мелькнул набор отмычек. Плевать, что он ненавидел того, кто втянул его в этот мир.

— Хорошо, но... должно быть что-то еще.

— На игры особо не было времени. Когда отец торчал дома, мать обычно прятала меня, но я все равно слышал и видел, что он с ней делал. А еще был двоюродный брат, Штайнер, которого я мог поколотить, он тогда тот ревел и бежал жаловаться своему отцу, и потом уже мой старик устраивал мне веселье. Хотя оно того стоило, — Вольфганг почти ласково улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Он любил опускать Штайнера, даже если в конечном счете этот кретин всегда побеждал. С одной стороны было жаль, что Штайнер умер, так и не узнав, что Вольфганг взломал чертов сейф, но с другой — это был единственный способ спасти собственную шкуру. Так что Вольфганг был благодарен Лито за помощь.

— Ладно, хватит думать. Давай сыграем сейчас, — прервал Уилл поток его мыслей и подал руку. Вольфганг посмотрел на него со смесью недоумения и настороженности. — Давай. Мы одни, и нам до смерти скучно. Доверься мне.

— Я доверяю тебе своей жизнью, но сейчас начинаю думать, что зря, — ответил Вольфганг, озадаченный странной улыбкой Уилла. В прошлый раз, когда ему так же улыбнулся Феликс, Вольфганг оказался с микрофоном в руке.

Уилл проигнорировал его и забрался с ногами на стол.

— Ну? — спросил он. Вольфганг пожал плечами и, опустив бутылку на пол, тоже залез на стол, а потом развел руками.

— Доволен? Что дальше? Хочешь, чтобы я станцевал?

Он вдруг почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Ему не нравилось попадать в ситуации, над которыми у него не было контроля, и еще меньше нравилось выставлять себя на посмешище, делая то, в чем он не являлся лучшим.

— Пол — это лава. Ты не можешь его касаться, — ответил Уилл, словно это все объясняло. Вольфганг посмотрел на него в замешательстве.

— Чего?

Он решил, что не расслышал или неправильно понял. Возможно, побочным эффектом блокаторов было временное помешательство? Уилл засмеялся, будто подтверждая, что сходил с ума.

— Да ладно, все играли так в детстве! Мне больно думать, что ты никогда этого не делал, и раз уж мы здесь застряли... Ну же. Пол — это лава. Будет весело.

Похоже, он действительно бредил. Вольфганг прыснул от смеха.

— Серьезно, Уилл, не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но мне понадобится больше одной бутылки пива, чтобы на это согласиться, — сказал он. Если честно, у него были свои идеи насчет того, чем заняться, и они казались поинтереснее детских игр.

— Ты не представляешь, от чего отказываешься, — весело ответил Уилл и вдруг перескочил со стола на комод по другую сторону от двери, чуть не поскользнувшись на носках из-за неуклюжего приземления. Вольфганг пытался сдержать хохот, но хватило его ненадолго.

— Вижу. То есть мы спаслись, чтобы затем сломать шеи, прыгая по мебели? Ты ведь понимаешь, что даже Кафеус не стал бы в это играть?

— Наверное, Сун уделала бы нас обоих, — Уилл сел на краю комода, свесив ноги, и посмотрел на Вольфганга с вызовом и хитрой усмешкой. — Думаешь, у тебя получится прыгнуть лучше?

Вольфганг снова засмеялся.

— Не знаю, сказать спасибо блокаторам или пожалеть о том, что Райли это пропускает, — сказал он и прежде, чем Уилл успел остроумно парировать, сделал прыжок. Его приземление на комод вышло почти грациозным. — Поверить не могу, что послушал тебя,— он покачал головой. — Если Феликс когда-нибудь узнает об этом, то будет припоминать мне до конца жизни.

Потом Вольфганг снова стал серьезным и пристально посмотрел на Уилла.

— Почему мы это делаем?

— Потому что можем. Это еще не конец, но мы выиграли первую битву против ОБО и можем позволить себе немного подурачиться, — сказал Уилл, но Вольфгангу такого ответа было недостаточно.

— И? — просто спросил он, садясь рядом. Уилл тянул с ответом и явно нервничал, но в конце концов вздохнул.

— Ты самый сложный сенсейт из кластера. И думаю, ты заметил мою небольшую манию помогать людям.

Они улыбнулись друг другу. Для обоих было странно говорить настолько открыто, но оба понимали, что нет смысла что-то утаивать от того, кто однажды имел свободный доступ в твои мысли.

— Ты чуть не погиб, помогая нам, — напомнил Вольфганг скорее самому себе, чем Уиллу. Он все еще не свыкся с мыслью, что в его жизни появились другие люди, кроме Феликса, готовые за него умереть.

— Но я так не нашел способа заставить тебя отвлечься, и это сводит меня с ума, — сказал Уилл. Вольфганг отвернулся, чтобы спрятать смущение.

— Это не обязательно. Я такой, каким был всегда, просто теперь у меня есть вы, — он встряхнул головой, надеясь, что не покраснел. Получается, попытка втянуть его в игру, которой Вольфганг не мог насладиться в детстве, была способом Уилла его развеселить. Стоило признать, это даже по-своему мило. Еще один способ Уилла выразить свою поддержку.

Несколько мгновений они молча переваривали смысл высказанных откровений, и в комнате повисла тишина. Затем Вольфганг сбросил на пол обувь и носки.

— Что ж, коп, я все-таки вор. В скрытности и ловкости я точно тебя обойду, — заявил он, вставая на ноги, чтобы изучить окружающую их мебель. Увы, в этой крошечной комнате негде было особенно развернуться. Задумчиво почесав подбородок и надеясь не разбить ни голову, ни телевизор, Вольфганг перепрыгнул обратно на стол. Уилл наблюдал за ним, затаив дыхание, явно слегка потрясенный, что Вольфганг решил продолжить игру.

— Давай, Горски. Я единственный человек, сумевший взломать самый надежный сейф в мире, разве ты не хочешь меня поймать? — подразнил Вольфганг и в тот же момент осознал: только они двое могли оценить это достижение. Вольфганг всю жизнь прожил в прогнившем мире, где полицию и обычных людей не волновало, что кто-то умер или что-то украл. Обществу было плевать. Полиция перестала преследовать его в тот же день, когда он перестал воровать мелочь в магазинах. Но думать об этом сейчас не хотелось. Тот мир остался в прошлом, теперь Вольфганг был частью совершенно другой войны, пусть и такой же скрытой от посторонних глаз.

Он вынырнул из размышлений как раз к прыжку Уилла и успел придержать рукой телевизор, чтобы тот не оказался на полу. Чертов ящик был одной из немногих вещей в квартире, делавших их вынужденное заточение более-менее сносным. Вольфганг любил глупые фильмы, которые крутили ночью на общественных каналах.

— Прости, с собой нет наручников, — Уилл сделал паузу, вероятно, чтобы правильно произнести его фамилию, но Вольфганг воспользовался заминкой и прыгнул на кресло, стараясь не зацикливаться на мысли о наручниках. Обычно он вполне нормально мог обходиться без секса, хотя и предпочитал обходиться с ним, и на этот раз некого было упрекнуть в стреляющих через тело вибрациях возбуждения. Возможно, он слишком долго жил с Уиллом в тесном пространстве и слишком сильно хотел его трахнуть, но нельзя было давать этим мыслям развиться.

Как по команде Уилл начал готовиться к новому прыжку, так что Вольфганг перескочил на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, уронив с нее уродливый пластиковый ночник. Отсюда оставался всего один шаг до кровати.

Спустя пару мгновений Уилл, заливаясь смехом, его догнал. Вольфганг криво усмехнулся и протянул вперед руки.

— Ну? Арестуешь меня? — спросил он, чуть ли не заигрывая, и про себя тут же об этом пожалел, но Уилл, казалось, не увидел в его словах ничего странного. Он сомкнул пальцы на запястьях Вольфганга и, не выпуская, перепрыгнул на кровать. Старый матрас затрещал под его ногами.

— Я не прыгал на кровати целую вечность, — весело сказал он и снова подпрыгнул, так и не разжав пальцы. Вольфгангу оставалось только шагнуть к нему. — Надеюсь, хотя бы это ты в детстве делал?

Вольфганг кивнул. Он и правда так делал, обычно на кровати матери, пока она собиралась на работу, перечисляя ей все, что хотел бы увидеть, попробовать или купить, если бы у них были деньги. И лишь спустя несколько лет он провел связь между скрипом пружин и тем, что с матерью делал отец, когда был в этой комнате. Тем не менее, скрипящий звук так и не перестал в его голове ассоциироваться с чем-то счастливым. Вольфганг почти чувствовал запах маминых духов, когда его слышал.

— По этому я тоже скучал, — признался он и подпрыгнул сильнее, в воздухе поджав колени к груди. Оба рассмеялись над зловещим стоном, который издала бедная кровать после его приземления.

Вольфганг ощущал себя расслабленно, игриво. Это не походило даже на состояние отрыва в танце. Он чувствовал себя человеком, которым должен был стать в другой жизни, в другой вселенной, и не мог выбросить из головы мысли о руках Уилла — горячих, посылавших то же самое электрическое покалывание, как и ставшее уже привычным чувство, когда Лито видел Эрнандо под душем, или Номи ложилась в кровать к Аманите. Только сейчас ничего ничего из этого не происходило, не было даже какой-то особой ментальной связи между ним и Уиллом. Только его руки.

Надо было гнать эти мысли, но, взглянув на Уилла, Вольфганг понял, что они думают об одном и том же. Он слишком часто видел этот взгляд глазами Райли.

— Ты не против? — спросил Уилл. Его лицо замерло очень близко, глаза широко открылись, губы соблазнительно блестели, но у Вольфганга не было ответа. Против ли он?

— Стой, — сказал он севшим голосом и высвободил одну руку, чтобы положить ее на грудь Уилла. — А как же Райли? Кала?

Он любил Калу, хотя их отношения были настолько запутанными, что он даже не знал, с чего начать в них разбираться.

— Ну, вообще-то мы и раньше… — Уилл не закончил свою мысль, но та для обоих была очевидна. Он отпустил Вольфганга и поднял брови. — Это мы, Вольфи.

Никто, кроме Феликса, не называл его этим прозвищем, но сейчас в исполнении Уилла оно звучало правильно и подходяще.

— Раньше было по-другому. Мы все были вместе, это было... не по-настоящему, — попробовал объяснить Вольфганг, но Уилл только фыркнул.

— Мне это казалось очень даже настоящим, — сказал он уверенно. — Внутри кластера мы ощущаем друг друга, и наша связь превосходит все прочие. Это не будет изменой.

— И все-таки. Сейчас речь не о связи, псицеллии или чем-то подобном, речь о сексе, — еще раз подчеркнул Вольфганг. Он вроде как был с Калой. Кажется. Или нет — столько всего произошло с тех пор. Но для него важно было убедиться, что позже Уилл не пожалеет о сделанном. Если честно, он даже не представлял, как такая динамика может развиваться внутри кластера, как на них отразятся ссоры и ревность, и не испытывал желания это выяснять.

— Вольфганг, доверься мне. Я бы никогда не рискнул кем-то из вас, — Уилл придвинулся ближе, и Вольфганг чертыхнулся под нос. Чертов американец с его комплексами героя.

Вместо ответа он потерся носом о подбородок Уилла, медленно подбираясь к его губам, будто хищник перед прыжком, а затем жадно в них впился. Поцелуй сразу же стал глубоким и страстным. Вольфганг царапнул зубами гладко выбритую кожу, слегка прикусил нижнюю губу Уилла, а через мгновение слизнул эту боль и снова переплелся с ним языками.

В резком контрасте с пылкостью поцелуя руки Вольфганга почти осторожно поднялись, легли Уиллу на плечо и талию и прижали так крепко, что между телами не смог бы пройти даже воздух. Впервые с тех пор, как Вольфганг был спасен, он снова чувствовал себя живым. Уилл отвечал с такой же силой и страстью, наконец не оглядываясь на произошедшее из-за ОБО, не обращаясь с Вольфгангом так, будто он в любую секунду рассыпется. Вольфганг знал свои пределы. Пытки, Уисперс — этот страх был поверхностным и обезличенным в отличие от страхов прошлого. Никто не мог причинить ему больше боли, чем родной отец.

Но сейчас было не время думать о прошлом, сейчас Вольфганг хотел насладиться Уиллом так, как не мог позволить себе раньше.

— Это так странно, — невнятно произнес Уилл, спускаясь поцелуями к его шее. — То есть... — он замолчал и прихватил губами мочку уха.

— Потому что ты впервые по-настоящему ко мне прикоснешься? — Вольфганг улыбнулся и, запустив пальцы в короткие волосы Уилла, заставил его наклонить голову в сторону, открыть шею. Губы впились в нежную кожу, отмечая ее, затем Вольфганг провел языком по оставшемуся следу. — Или потому что я твой первый мужчина? — добавил он.

— У меня ощущение, что это не впервые, что я знаю, чего ты хочешь и что нужно делать... Словно мы с тобой давние любовники, но в то же время такое, словно все это для меня новое, и я ничего не знаю, — попытался объяснить Уилл, и было очевидно: для него сейчас все казалось другим, чувствовалось по-другому, не так, как с Райли. Вольфганг понимал, потому что те же необъяснимые чувства охватили и его.

— Я будто мастурбировал на мысли о нас вместе так долго, что теперь ловлю дежавю, — сказал Вольфганг. Уилл подозрительно прищурился.

— Это аналогия или намек?

— Ну, ты же всего пару раз слышал, как я пою под душем, — ответил Вольфганг с хитрой улыбкой и дернул вверх края футболки Уилла.

С этого момента все закрутилось быстро и хаотично, две пары голодных рук вдруг начали хватать и тянуть, пытаться сорвать мешавшую одежду, два тела упали в обнимку на кровать обнаженными под смех над амортизацией матраса.

— И что дальше? — спросил Уилл. Он сел на Вольфганга верхом и пальцами, дразня, водил по его груди. Потом для пробы ущипнул соски и улыбнулся, заметив, как напряглись руки Вольфганга, сжимавшие его бедра.

— Не строй из себя девственницу, — фыркнул Вольфганг, и Уилл залился искренним легким смехом, который не часто можно было услышать в стенах этой клаустрофобной комнаты. Наслаждаясь звуками, Вольфганг думал, как легко было бы к этому привыкнуть. Не к пряткам, а к ощущению близости Уилла. Даже под блокаторами, будь они прокляты.

Уилл игриво царапнул зубами кожу на животе Вольфганга, но его брови сдвинулись в беспокойстве.

— Ты отвлекся.

Они все еще плохо понимали друг друга без прямого доступа к сознанию и не могли угадывать настроение так же безошибочно, как привыкли его чувствовать.

— Так не давай мне отвлекаться, — сказал Вольфганг. Он запустил руку Уиллу в волосы и направил ниже. Когда его возбужденный член скользнул по щеке Уилла, Вольфганг застонал. Никакие экстрасенсорные оргии не могли сравниться с ощущением горячего языка на головке, и вопреки ожиданиям Вольфганга Уилл действовал уверенно, хотя, вероятно, прожив год с Лито в голове, они все в совершенстве освоили технику минета. Это стало неважно, как только Уилл полностью взял головку в рот. Первое время Вольфганг еще пытался глотать стоны и не закрывать глаза, но потом Уилл поднял затуманенный взгляд, и сдержанности пришел конец.

— Блядь, — пальцы в волосах Уилла сжались крепче. Опасаясь навредить ему, Вольфганг с колоссальным трудом заставлял себя не двигать бедрами. — Хотел бы я сейчас попасть в твою голову. Почувствовать твое удовольствие от новых ощущений, твой страх первого раза... И чтобы ты был в моей голове, знал, как это приятно, когда твое горло сжимает мой член…

Обычно Вольфганг не был разговорчивым во время секса, больше сосредотачивался на процессе. Он не любил болтовню в повседневной жизни и не видел причин любить ее в постели, но почему-то рядом с Уиллом он чувствовал необходимость чем-то восполнить их отрезанную таблетками связь. Он будто хотел, чтобы Уилл чувствовал происходящее с обеих сторон. К тому же, Вольфганга не смущали пошлости, так что не приходилось себя пересиливать, чтобы вслух произнести, как ему хорошо. Но когда Уилл выпустил член изо рта, чтобы уделить внимание яйцам, Вольфганг снова схватил его за волосы и остановил.

— Не отнимай все веселье, — он потянул Уилла вверх, к себе, чтобы в поцелуе распробовать свой вкус. Когда они разорвали поцелуй, Уилл улыбнулся ему в губы и пахом потерся о его крепкий член.

— Мне нравится пробовать новое.

Кто бы сомневался. Идеальный хороший мальчик, в котором было достаточно непокорности, чтобы украсть наручники у своего отца-копа, но в основном преуспевавший во всем, за что брался, любимчик взрослых, всегда готовый вступиться за слабых... Такой непохожий на него. Вольфгангу нравились эти черты, нравилась готовность Уилла защищать людей и не отказываться от них, его жертвенность. Уилл был тем, кем мог бы стать Вольфганг, если бы не вырос на противоположной стороне закона. Они оба убивали, но Вольфганг знал, что не имел права сравнивать себя с Уиллом. Да и не хотел — его устраивало то, каким человеком он стал. Он сам вырастил себя таким, помог себе выжить, сделал себя сильным, чтобы спасти Феликса и свой кластер. Ему не нужно было становиться хорошим.

— Опять замечтался? Мне стоит волноваться?

Вольфганг встряхнул головой.

— Ты когда-нибудь... — начал он, но потом обрубил эту мысль и начал заново: — Просто думаю. Все было понятно, когда мы были как бы единым целым, а теперь я не могу перестать замечать детали, мелочи, которые раньше казались очевидными. Они все лезут и лезут мне в голову, и…

Уилл оборвал Вольфганга поцелуем. Ему, наверное, было смешно, что человек с кредо воруй-убивай-трахай превратился в философа. Возможно, на Вольфганга снова давило внезапное одиночество в его сознании.

— Я всегда замечаю детали. Наверное, это просто во мне заложено, — серьезно ответил Уилл. — Но я понимаю, о чем ты. Особенно сейчас.

Ловким движением Вольфганг перевернул Уилла на спину, меняя их местами.

— Вот тебе первое предположение из моих наблюдений, — хрипло прошептал он Уиллу в ухо, медленно потирая зажатый между телами член. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул.

— С чего ты взял, что я буду снизу? — усмехнулся Уилл, укусив Вольфганга за плечо и наконец-то вырвав из него стон.

— Ну, ты сам говорил, что любишь пробовать новое… — Вольфганг плавно спускался по кровати, пока не лег щекой на твердое бедро Уилла. — Давай посмотрим, как тебе понравится такое.

После этих слов он обхватил губами член Уилла, и похоже, у того не было причин сдерживать стоны. Вольфганг не ожидал, что Уилл будет таким шумным во время секса, на их импровизированной оргии он точно вел себя скромнее. С другой стороны происходившее сейчас было для него новым и более реальным.

Вольфганг продолжал, не отрывая глаз от лица Уилла, и, только подведя его к самому краю, взял под колени и закинул ноги себе на плечи. Большим опытом в римминге он не мог похвастаться — уж точно не на трезвую голову, — но, в конце концов, это не ракетная инженерия, поэтому он начал экспериментировать с техниками. Уилл под ним задушенно вскрикивал, хватался за простынь и судорожно двигал бедрами, стараясь впустить язык Вольфганга как можно дальше.

Но когда Вольфганг потянулся к его члену, Уилл дрожащей хваткой поймал руку.

— Хватит прелюдий, — скорее приказал, чем предложил он. От этого проявления контроля Вольфганг почувствовал странный всплеск возбуждения. Он не собирался спорить, опустил ноги Уилла на кровать и пополз вверх, чтобы оставить засос на его шее, а потом потянулся к тумбочке. Было забавно думать, что с этого момента Уилл будет вспоминать о нем каждый раз, когда решит воспользоваться кремом для рук.

Продолжая исследовать ртом каждый доступный участок кожи, он брызнул крем на пальцы и начал медленно вводить их в Уилла. Его тело впускало Вольфганга неожиданно легко и охотно, уже через несколько мгновений Уилл начал двигаться бедрами пальцам навстречу, требуя больше. Вольфганг внимательно наблюдал за ним, но не увидел признаков дискомфорта: Уилл лежал с закрытыми глазами, черты его лица были расслаблены, бедра плавно раскачивались в такт движениям руки. Сосредоточившись, Вольфганг добавил еще один палец. Уилл дернулся, но не открыл глаза.

— Все в порядке?

— Да. Пытаюсь представить, как бы это ощущалось, если бы мы не заблокировали связь.

Голос Уилла звучал тихо и низко, Вольфганг еще не слышал его таким. Кивнув, он достал пальцами до самой чувствительной точки.

На этот раз лицо Уилла напряглось от удовольствия, из приоткрытого рта вышел низкий стон, глаза закрылись, пальцы судорожно сжали Вольфганга за плечи. Вольфганг задержался в этом положении и погладил свободной рукой его живот.

— Не представляй, в следующий раз просто поменяемся, — прошептал он так тихо, что не был уверен, услышал ли его Уилл, и наконец мучительно медленно вынул пальцы. Уилл почти рефлекторно обвил ноги вокруг его бедер, и член Вольфганга лег прямо между его ягодиц.

Вольфганг глубоко вздохнул.

— Готов?

Ему все еще важно было получить прямое подтверждение. Это не безымянный незнакомец из ночного клуба, это Уилл, способный даже в пылу страсти использовать голову и, вероятно, сломать Вольфгангу несколько костей, если он не остановится при первом же намеке. Но все его кости по-прежнему были целы, а Уилл сжимал его ногами почти до боли и часто дышал, так что Вольфганг решил, что нетерпеливый гортанный стон означал «да».

Он вошел осторожно, кусая губы от сосредоточенности, чтобы сдержать животные порывы, но возможность наблюдать за лицом Уилла, на котором выражение легкого дискомфорта плавно менялось невероятным изумлением, стоила усилий. Вольфганг упивался видом, запоминал каждую морщинку, каждую эмоцию за ней, ловил еле слышные вскрики, впитывал мелкую дрожь.

— Давай, двигайся, — нетерпеливо сказал Уилл, как только восстановил дыхание, и, схватив Вольфганга за задницу, потянул на себя.

Вольфганг со стоном выругался, а затем сразу вошел в ритм.

— Повезло, что мы на блокаторах, иначе все бы уже закончилось, — отрывисто произнес он, чувствуя, как по спине ласковым прикосновением скользят капли пота. Ему хотелось хоть в общих чертах передать Уиллу свои ощущения. — Если бы ты только знал, как охуенно внутри тебя. Твое тело такое горячее и отзывчивое.

Прикусив губу, Уилл откинул голову на подушку и расслабился, просто позволяя вколачивать себя в матрас. Вольфганг целовал его везде куда мог дотянуться, но в момент, когда оба были почти на грани, Уилл оттолкнулся от кровати и перевернул их с Вольфгангом, чтобы оказаться на нем верхом. Вольфганг попытался прикоснуться к нему, но тот перехватил его руки и прижал их к матрасу у Вольфганга над головой.

— Моя очередь играть, — сказал он хрипло. — Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты просто чувствовал.

И после этих слов он начал яростно раскачивать бедрами, загоняя член Вольфганга еще глубже в себя. Вольфганг ответил ему стоном. Он представлял, как хорошо находиться с принимающей стороны, он пробовал все позы по крайней мере по одному разу — редкий плюс случайных связей. Тем не менее, его прошлый опыт даже рядом не стоял с тем, что он испытывал сейчас, с Уиллом.

Уилл отпустил руки Вольфганга, чтобы упереться одной ладонью в стену, заменявшую кровати изголовье, и не дать себе потерять равновесие, другую положил на грудь Вольфганга и стал помогать своим движениям.

— Блядь, я чувствую твой пульс, и как горит твоя кожа, я...

Он перешел на неразборчивое бормотание. Его бедра двигались резче, с каждым разом опускались до упора. Вольфганг даже не старался сдерживаться, его стоны совпадали ритмом движений Уилла, будто их выталкивало из легких вместе с воздухом, но звучали гораздо более по-животному, первобытно и отчаянно. Вольфганг осознал, что не сдвинул руки с места, хотя их больше ничто не держало. Было интригующе представлять, что вся власть находилась у Уилла. Ограничения в движении, пожалуй, оставались единственным, чего Вольфганг никогда не пробовал в постели, а Уилл, возможно, был единственным, кому он смог бы позволить себя связать.

— Снова отвлекаешься, — Уилл шлепнул его по бедру. Вольфганг вздрогнул, подавшись вверх, и простонал одновременно с Уиллом.

— Кажется, я близко, — сказал он. Будто в отместку Уилл снова схватил его запястья одной рукой и больно сжал. Другую руку опустил к своему члену.

— Я тоже, мне так... блядь... — он начал дрочить себе, потемневшая головка быстро появлялась и исчезала в его кулаке. Вольфганг не пытался освободиться — видеть лицо Уилла в этот момент было уже чертовски возбуждающе.

Затем все поплыло. Глаза от удовольствия закрылись, комнату заполнили смущающе громкие возгласы, но Вольфганг их не слышал, был оглушен шумом разогнавшейся в теле крови. Сквозь пелену он ощутил резкую боль в запястьях, когда Уилл сжал пальцы слишком крепко, но та почти мгновенно утонула в ощущении горячей спермы Уилла на животе и выбросе собственного удовольствия в момент, когда Уилл вдруг выкрикнул его имя и сжал внутри себя член.

Через несколько секунд, тяжело дрожа, Уилл опустился на кровать рядом с Вольфгангом. Он все еще дышал слишком часто, чтобы нормально говорить, но нашел на ощупь его настрадавшееся запястье и помассировал, пытаясь растереть темно-красные следы от своих пальцев. Прошло не меньше пяти минут, прежде чем Вольфганг улыбнулся и сказал, глядя на свою руку:

— Все в порядке, заживет. Через пару часов буду как новенький.

Он заметил, что отпечаток перекрыл старые, уже побледневшие следы, которые достались ему во время пребывания в ОБО, и подумал, что так намного лучше. Такие следы ему хотелось бы видеть почаще.

— Я никогда не стану прежним, — пошутил Уилл, но его смех звучал скорее ошеломлённо, чем весело.

— Да, было хорошо, — согласился Вольфганг, осторожно выбирая слова. Он пока не знал, как назвать то, что между ними произошло, и как это повлияет на них в дальнейшем. Останется ли этот случай единоразовым, или можно ожидать повторения? Сам Вольфганг предпочел бы последнее, но это зависело не только от него.

— Хорошо? Мы могли бы дать фору Лито с Эрнандо! — возразил Уилл, смеясь над собственной шуткой, но когда перевел взгляд на Вольфганга, то снова посерьезнел. Вольфгангу нравился этот взгляд, морщинки в уголках глаз, когда Уилл смеялся или пристально к чему-то приглядывался. Как сейчас. Он знал, что сейчас Уилл вернулся в режим копа и пытался понять, что произойдет дальше.

— Итак? — наконец спросил Уилл, поняв, что Вольфганг не собирается ничего говорить.

— Итак, — повторил Вольфганг. Это была сложная часть. Он чувствовал себя слегка напуганными и настолько не в своей тарелке, что всерьез задумался, не пропустить ли следующий прием блокаторов, чтобы прямо попросить помощи у Лито. Но очевидно даже без их связи Уилл мог видеть его насквозь. Он потянулся за пультом сбоку от телевизора, включил первый попавшийся канал, потом лег обратно и осторожно укусил Вольфганга за плечо.

— Значит, все в порядке? — спросил он, поворачиваясь лицом к Вольфгангу, и поиграл пальцем с тонкими волосами на его груди.

Вольфганг вздохнул. Казалось, что у него слишком мало воздуха в легких. В крови. А может быть, и в голове. Ему было хорошо, даже лучше, чем хорошо. Он чувствовал себя целым, словно вернул себе то, что отняли в ОБО. Их с Уиллом новая связь не могла сравниться с общим сознанием, но она была не менее глубокой, интимной и почему-то более значимой, чем все, что он когда-либо раньше делил с другими людьми. И он хотел разделить это с Уиллом даже вне кластера, гомо сенсориума или как там их называли безумные ученые.

Он подложил руку под голову, другую просунул под шею Уилла и только потом кивнул.

— У нас есть по крайней мере семь часов до того, как можно будет предложить другим немного задержать прием таблеток, просто сказать «привет».

Уилл посмотрел на него, явно удивленный переменой отношения к блокаторам, но для Вольфганга на тот момент это решение казалось единственно верным. Ему необходимо было почувствовать свою семью. Убедиться, что они в порядке, дать им знать, что он тоже, и что в творящемся хаосе, в который превратилась их жизнь, он впервые чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Вольфганг не был уверен, что правильно понимал суть счастья, но здесь, в руках Уилла с этой новой рожденной связью он чувствовал спокойствие, безопасность и что-то еще, чему пока что не мог подобрать имя.

— Переключи на девятый, там сейчас должно идти какое-то реалити-шоу про полицию, — сказал он Уиллу, по-прежнему смотревшему на него. — Сегодня меня определенно тянет к копам, — и, не дождавшись реакции, сам взял пульт в руку и поменял канал.

— Ты уверен? И не пытайся притвориться, что не понимаешь, о чем я спрашиваю, — у Уилла появился угрожающий взгляд, который он, наверное, использовал в Чикаго, когда арестовывал опасных преступников. Вольфгангу хотелось ответить, что нет, ни капельки не уверен. Единственное, в чем он уверен, это насколько большим риском будет так поступить. Он не был уверен, но точно знал, что ему этого хочется, и впервые не желал чувствовать себя виноватым.

Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать Уиллу, как сильно его пугает эта глубокая, ошеломляющая потребность в семье, но закрыл, так ничего и не произнеся. Потом вздохнул, пожал плечами, на которых покоилась голова Уилла, и с улыбкой начал напевать под нос:

— And I say hey hey hey…


End file.
